


Make Him Thirsty

by KinkySin (AkaashisDemon)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Locker Room, M/M, Nude Photos, Public Sex, thirst trap, thirst trap omi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaashisDemon/pseuds/KinkySin
Summary: Thirst trap Kiyoomi. 👀
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 54





	Make Him Thirsty

'Kiyoomi knows what he's doing.' That was what ran through Atsumu's mind as he watched Kiyoomi remove his shirt tantalizingly slow after a particularly long practice.

Eyes were drawn to the curvature of his back as the muscles contorted to match the movements. Kiyoomi knew he was being watched, and if he was being honest, any other day he would bask in it. Today, however, he just wanted to get out of his clothes and enjoy a long hot shower to ease his aching muscles.

He was drenched in sweat as well, and it made him feel disgusting. But for Atsumu, he looked stunning. Atsumu's mind drifted to places it often went when it came to his teammate, Sakusa Kiyoomi. Thoughts of Kiyoomi covered in sweat for a different reason penetrated Atsumu's mind.

☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆

The next day had been a shorter practice. Kiyoomi decided to play a little extra in the locker room...

When it was finally down to just Atsumu and him, he took to action. Kiyoomi had stepped out of the shower area with a towel wrapped loosely around him. Atsumu was fully dressed and had just shut his locker when he caught sight of Kiyoomi.

Atsumu's eyes widened. Water rolled down Kiyoomi's chest only to slide down the groves framing his abs. His hair was dripping still as well allowing the water to continue to cascade down his skin. Atsumu's mouth felt dry at the sight before him.

"Miya, you're still here." His voice was smooth but seemed almost deeper than usual. Atsumu watched as Kiyoomi strode to his locker–the towel barely hanging on the entire way. Kiyoomi pulled his phone out, but Atsumu couldn't see clearly what he was doing but his phone went off just as Kiyoomi placed his phone back in his locker and turned to him.

Atsumu pulled out his phone and looked to see a message from Kiyoomi. He looked up at the man in question. "If you wanna know, you have to open it." Atsumu did what kiyoomi said. What sat in the message stunned him.

There was a single picture with the caption "You caused this." Atsumu was nearly drooling at the sight of it. It was a picture of Kiyoomi. He had a shirt pulled up and being held in his teeth allowing for his abs– in all their glory– to be on full display. 

His head was thrown back slightly as if still reeling from the high of an orgasm. Proof of an orgasm lay splayed across his stomach. At the very bottom of the picture, the tip of Kiyoomi's shaft could be seen above his long nimble fingers that were still wrapped around it.

Atsumu stared at the picture in awe. Slackened jaw. "You're drooling, Miya." Atsumu wiped at his mouth and, sure enough, a little drool had started to dribble down his chin. When he looked up, Kiyoomi no longer had a towel around his waist. He had no clothing at all. He was bare in every sense. "So do you want the picture... Or do you want the real thing?" 

Atsumu dropped the phone not caring what happened to it as he realized what was happening. Sakusa Kiyoomi... The teammate he had been drooling over as secretly as he could– which wasn't very– was standing before him offering sex…

He couldn't tell if it was a dream or not, but he didn't wanna ask and risk Sakusa changing his mind. He still wasn't sure it was real as they made-out against the lockers. He wasn't sure it was real as Kiyoomi begged for Atsumu to fuck him senseless. He wasn't sure it was real as he felt Kiyoomi take him in greedily. He wasn't sure the mewls and groans and even screams he elicited from Kiyoomi were real. 

He finally knew it was real when he and kiyoomi orgasmed together. When kiyoomi panted and said, "I need another shower now."

Atsumu registered the words before responding. "One thing first." Since he knew his phone was too far away. He reached into the still open locker where Kiyoomi's phone sat and pulled it out. He snapped a pic of Kiyoomi from a prime angle. 

The tired-looking but fulfilled bedroom eyes. Atsumu still inside him, cum covering his chest and stomach. Atsumu not even in the picture from the chest up. With a quick send to his own phone, he returned kiyoomi's phone to the locker and set Kiyoomi gently on the ground.

He pulled away as Kiyoomi asked, "And what was that pic for?" 

"Proof this actually happened." Kiyoomi raised an eyebrow. "It's just for me. Like I want to share you looking this amazing with anyone."

Kiyoomi blushed but muttered, "Shut up, Miya," before he slipped off to shower once again.


End file.
